


Te lo farò dimenticare io

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [PWP; OOC].Ino cerca di far dimenticare Sasuke a Sakura.





	Te lo farò dimenticare io

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest!:  
> NARUTO  
> Ino Yamanaka/Sakura Haruno  
> 'Sasuke non prova niente per te! Lo sai!' '...però non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui...' 'Allora ci penso io a fartelo dimenticare'.

Te lo farò dimenticare io  
  
  


Il vento faceva sbattere la tapparella della finestra ripetutamente e il suono ritmico risuonava nella stanza.

“Non esci da una settimana. Non fai altro che piangere, ti sei rinchiusa qui come un animale in una tana” disse Ino, il tono duro.

Sakura, in piedi davanti alla migliore amica, singhiozzò rumorosamente.

“Perché non la smetti di pensare a lui? Era una cotta della nostra infanzia!” sbraitò Ino.

Sakura chinò il capo e si passò la mano sulla fronte, una lacrima le rigò la guancia.

“Tu non sai quanto mi fa soffrire non poter essere sua, quanto io mi senta brutta per questo” gemette.

“Dimenticalo” ribatté Ino. La sua coda di cavallo bionda ondeggiò dietro di lei.

“Io non sono mai stata nemmeno la seconda scelta per lui. Tu non sei stata mai notata da lui, ma io sono stata proprio rifiutata. Per quanto ci abbia provato, lui non mi ha mai voluto. Mi ferisce il modo di fare gelido che riserva a me.

Lo vedo che per Naruto è diverso. Sarebbe pronto a uccidermi con la stessa velocità con cui si sacrificherebbe per lui.

Naruto è il suo sole, il suo sorriso lo scalda, mentre io sono il fiele della sua vita, la presenza fastidiosa come una zanzara.

Eppure io sogno ancora di poterlo fare innamorare di me. Forse è tornato al villaggio anche per me, è stato quasi gentile ultimamente…” gemette Sakura.

Ino diede un pugno alla parete, tremando leggermente.

“Sasuke non prova niente per te! Lo sai!” gridò.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi verdi divennero più chiare, tendenti al bianco.

“… però non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui…” gemette.

Ino le afferrò il mento, sentendolo umido di lacrime sotto le dita e le alzò il viso, guardandola in viso.

“Allora ci penso io a fartelo dimenticare” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Sakura sgranò gli occhi. Ino le mise una mano sulla spalla e la spinse facendola aderire alla parete, continuò a baciarla ripetutamente, unendo le sue labbra a quella dell’altro. Le morse il labro inferiore, lo prese in bocca e lo succhiò, mentre con l’altra mano si sfilava il laccetto che le teneva fermi i capelli.

“Co-cosa…” biascicò Sakura.

Ino iniziò a spogliarla e le passò le mani sui seni, coperti dal reggiseno.

“Tu per me sei la più bella. Ormai è da parecchio che ho capito che Sasuke non era bello la metà del fiore più prezioso di tutti” disse. Slacciò il reggiseno di Sakura e si piegò in avanti, flettendo le gambe. Le prese il capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiò, arrossandoglielo.

Sakura si tappò la bocca con una mano, le sue iridi ancora liquide e le sue gote in fiamme.

“T-tu… bella come sei, da quando?” domandò con voce tremante.

Ino alzò il capo e la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Forse da sempre, mio meraviglioso petalo di ciliegio, ma non volevo ammetterlo neanche a me stessa. Sin da quando, da bambine, ti vedevo circondata da fiori, a sorridere. Eri così bella, così semplice” sussurrò.

Sakura le passò le braccia intorno al capo, stringendola a sé, Ino si ritrovò con il viso tra i seni della più giovane.

“Ti prego, fammi sentire amata” la supplicò Sakura.

Ino si scostò da lei e annuì, si raddrizzò e premette il suo corpo contro quello dell’altra, le abbassò li slip e la penetrò con due dita.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi e si adagiò contro di lei, Ino continuò a muovere le dita sentendo l’altra diventare sempre più umida.

Sakura sporse le labbra, arrossate, ansimando. L’altra la baciò, continuando a muovere le dita e Sakura sporse il bacino in avanti.

“Mi sembra tutto un sogno” mormorò Sakura.

“Io ti vorrò sempre” le sussurrò Ino all’orecchio. Le leccò la parte superiore e Sakura chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sui movimenti dell’altra.

“I-Ino” gemette di piacere, venendo.

Ino sfilò delicatamente le dita e le sorrise, poggiandole un bacio sulla guancia ancora umida di pianto.

“Tu non sei brutta, non lo sarai mai e non avresti dovuto tagliare i tuoi splendidi capelli per quegli sciocchi” sussurrò.

Sakura le sorrise.

“Li farò ricrescere” promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore What Hurts The Most.


End file.
